


Twins of Mori

by TotoTree



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Art, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Sibling Bonding, Spirit Animals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 20:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18785926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotoTree/pseuds/TotoTree
Summary: In a room full of paint buckets and drawing tools, a young woman sat upon a stool and worked on a painting, her brown hair up in a bun and her blue eyes focused. The room was silent, silent enough to hear the scattering of a mouse and the sound of her brush.Aya is an overworked artist that is forced on vacation by her brother.This is her story.





	Twins of Mori

In a room full of paint buckets and drawing tools, a young woman sat upon a stool and worked on a painting, her brown hair up in a bun and her blue eyes focused. The room was silent, silent enough to hear the scattering of a mouse and the sound of her brush.

A knock came to her door. She set down the paintbrush and maneuvered past paint cans to eventually reach a door on the other side of the room. The woman just opened the door and darted back to her painting.

A man that looked to be in his twenties came through the door. The woman who now sat at her stool looked up to him. He also had brown hair and blue eyes. The woman peeked at her painting and sighed.

“Compared to the other ones this one is terrible,” the woman rubbed her eyes and looked up to the man as he started to talk.

“It looks fine, Aya. It’s beautiful like all your other pieces.” 

Huffing, Aya blew the hair out of her face and glared at the man.  “That’s easy for you to say, Masaru,” letting down her vicious glare as a sad look entered her eyes, she continued. “After all, you were meant to be victorious. That’s what your name means. Right?”

The man known as Masaru smirked and looked Aya in the eyes. “Hey. Stop putting yourself down. You were meant to do this. To be colorful. In more ways than one, apparently,” Masaru said, dropping his smirk as he walked closer to Aya and grabbed her paint covered hands. “You're just like me. I am you. You are me. Now stop being a sad idiot, or my twin-sense will start to act up,”

Masaru pulled a stool near his sister and hugged her. “You don't have to work all the time. You can take a hiatus. It's just a small break, it won’t hurt you.”

Aya just sighed and ran her hands through her hair, then stared at her painting. “What about the art competition?” Masaru closed his eyes and sighed.

“I’m telling you, not as your manager but as your twin and older brother. Please. Take a break.” He scooted closer to his twin and wrapped an arm around her. “You're gonna eventually overwork yourself. I don't wanna see my little sister in a hospital bed.” Aya, who previously looked spaced, looked up at her brother and sighed again.

Aya then groaned out a ‘fine’ and shook her brother’s arm off. Masaru’s face instantly changed from somber to elated. With a grin on his face, he bounced up from his seat and leaped at the poor door.

“See ya, sis!” He said before closing the door. Aya looked at the closed door and then to her painting, she smiled and set down her paintbrush. She stood up and moved towards the door like her brother. She stepped outside of the room and then went to the door across the hall.

Inside of the room was a bed drowned in purple sheets. The walls were barred, devoid of any personality.

_ I might as well go to bed. _

The ringing of a phone woke Aya up. Rolling over, she pats around looking for her phone. Once her phone was in her grasp she answered it.

“You better have a sixteen paged essay on why you woke me up this early.”

“Sis, it’s twelve already.”

“Shuddup”

Suddenly Aya had a feeling that Masaru was rolling his eyes.

“Anyway. Since I’m such a great brother I booked you a cabin in the forest, for your vacation of course.”

“OH MY GOD, you are trying to kill me aren’t you. A cabin in the forest, otherwise known as the woods. What if some creepy forest monster tries to kill me. You won’t have a sister anymore then!”

Feeling tension build up behind her nose from holding back tears, her body trembled as she held her mouth closed from laughing. Aya could hear through the phone a thumping cacophony.

“I feel offended that that thought would even pop into your head.” Masaru sighed and continued on, “The cabin is in a forest called Nijinomatsubara, an old pine forest in Japan. While you're on vacation, I'm going to visit mother and father. I arranged our flight and I will be staying with you in the cabin. Don't worry, I won't be there a lot. I’m just staying there to save money.”

“Okay. Can I hang up now?”

“Yes. Oh, and our flight takes off tomor-” Dropping her phone onto the bedside table, Aya rolled over and tried to fall back asleep. Just as she was about to drift off into sleep, her alarm went off.

Aya sat up and shuffled her legs out of the blanket prison and stood up. She yawned slipping on slippers as she walked to her closet, only to pull out a large size pastel blue suitcase covered in many anime characters and started to pack.

The following was packed into the suitcase: 4 casual outfits that consisted of a shirt and jeans or shorts. 2 formal dresses, a loose summer dress, a swimsuit, lots of onesies and her sketchbooks.

When she finished it was around 8:36. Trotting down her stairs through the living room into the kitchen, she made a simple bowl of cereal. After the cereal, she sat on her couch, turning on her tv to check the weather. Later that day it was supposed to rain.

Gazing out the window and up at the clouds, she sighed.

_ How long will this day last? _

Standing up from her couch and walking over to her door, she tugged off her slippers and gently put on her shoes.  _ I don’t know what type of activities I will be doing. So I'll get a bit of everything along with some snacks. _ As Aya was walking to the store she passed lots of things such as some stray cats.

As she reached home she took off her shoes and slipped back on her slippers.

After putting things away Aya skipped off into her attic. 

As night fell, she took off her apron and pulled her hair out of the short ponytail that held her hair. Looking at her work and she felt a warm feeling in her chest as she set off to her bed.

 

Hearing pounding on her door Aya rolled off her bed and put on her slippers. When she finally reached her front door, she glanced through the slot. Masaru was standing on her cat welcome mat with an irritated appearance, his arms crossed and irritated look in his eyes so she promptly threw open her door.

“How dare you hang up your phone!” Masaru shouted as soon as she opened the door while he gently pushed past Aya, slipped his shoes off then slid into a crossed-legged position, occupying a seat on her couch. “Anyway,” he turned around on the couch and set his head on the frame. “Are you packed?” 

“I am. Sadly” As she voiced her displeasure she headed up to her room to grab her suitcase.

A day had soon passed when Masaru and Aya reached the cabin area of the forest. While driving to their cabin Aya didn't see a trace of life. Sure she heard the birds singing and the sound of grass swishing beneath a stray animal's paws, but without the perceptible prompts, the forest seemed so lifeless. 

Aya stepped out of the car and sighed.  _  This trip is going to suck.  _ She thought. She slammed the door behind her and rounded around the car to the trunk. She gently tapped the trunk to notify her brother that she wanted it opened. Masaru opened the trunk of the car and allowed aya to grab her suitcase. She rolled her eyes as she saw her brother’s smirk in the mirror, and swiftly turned and walked away. 

Her brother quickly got out of the car and chased after her, laughing in the enjoyment of his sister’s annoyance.

Aya reached the cabin she waited for a little for her brother to catch up, thumping her foot like a rabbit. As she waited, she took note of the details of the cabin. The cabin seemed to be sitting on an old wooden base, and moss has grown nearly halfway up. The stairs seem sturdy as she cautiously stepped on one. 

Masaru leaned against one of the pillars waiting for Aya to snap out of her analysis daze. He gazed lovingly at her, taking note of the haphazard hairstyle of Aya’s hair. He walked over to her and ruffled her hair. “What are you a squirrel? You stopped for one second and suddenly you’re non-existent,” he grabbed Aya’s suitcase. 

Masaru then started to walk up the stairs. Aya, being shocked out of her daze, followed up after him. She rolled her eyes as she complained. “Really? A squirrel? That is such a weak insult.”

“It's not my fault that your feelings are gone. You are like a rock, I swear.”

“‘It's not my fault that your feelings are gone. You are like a rock, I swear.’” She mocked turning around on the stairs. Her hands clenched into a tight fist as she gripped at her hair, ”My god, grow up. You are so lucky I don’t rip my suitcase out of your hands and leave you here alone!” Masaru drew back after Aya’s outrage. Her face crinkled in the guilt of her actions and she hurried up the stairs before slamming the door. 

Masaru’s shoulders sagged in regret as he turned and retreated to the car. As he drove off, Aya stood in the window watching him go regretting yelling at him. She sighed and sat on the ground next to the couch.  _ Why can't I do anything right? I just yelled at my only brother. _ She curled into a ball before drifting off to sleep.

 

Masaru got out of the car. He glanced up to the nostalgic building ahead of him. He sighed as he ran his hand through his hair and fixed his collar.  _ This is going to be a long day. _


End file.
